Blue Hood and Bunny Ears
by Warrior Nun
Summary: Jackson Overland Frost is always told to just go straight to his grandfather's house, never straying from the path. What would happen if he breaks that rule for once? Based loosely off of the classic fairy tale.
1. Chapter 1

I know that there is another writer out there that might have written a Red Riding Hood story with this couple, BunnyFrost/JackRabbit, but this is different. I'm fully aware the different versions of this story, the most popular ones are by Charles Perrault and the Brothers Grimm. If you want another version of the Red Cap BunnyFrost, look for Little Blue Riding Hood by Raven Bloodwolf, with themes from the 2011 loose retelling film adaptation.

Pairing: BunnyFrost/JackRabbit (Bunnymund/Jack Frost)

Rating: T

Setting: modern setting

Warning: this piece contains violent content, swearing, slash/yaoi, images of animal cruelty and things of that nature.

Beta'd by Gabriel Nichole, I cannot thank you enough

* * *

"Goddamn it! Not again!"

A curse was released from the chapped lips of a hunter who was glaring down at his destroyed trap; he squatted down to get a better look. Or at least, what is left of the said trap.

He had just left it out an hour ago this morning, hoping for either a rabbit or maybe a fox would wander in and the hunter would come in to finish the job. But it would seem that luck is not on his side, there before him is nothing more than shattered scrap metal. And it was the third time this month.

"Those animals must be gettin' smarter or somethin'," the hunter muttered to himself as he scratched his scruffy head while studying the sight before him.

On the other hand, he couldn't think of one creature that is capable to take a trap such as this apart, and without getting caught or set it off nonetheless.

Come to think of it…Nash did mention that his bear trappings have been tampered with too…

Then a sound of a twig snapping was heard behind him. The hunter felt a smile grew on his face and he readied his shotgun. Looks like his luck is changing for him; he cocks his shotgun as he slowly stood up. The hunter slowly turned around and inch towards a large thicket of shrubs where he heard the twig snap.

"Don't worry, little guy," he said softly to what will be his next paycheck. "I won't hurt you…" then he finally got to the shrub, pushing the branches away with the barrel of his gun.

"…much."

Just as soon as he was about to pull the trigger, the hunter was suddenly jerked forward. Trying to keep his grip on his weapon, the hunter tried to pull it back, only to make this small tug-o-war even more one-sided. Whatever's behind that shrub has enough strength to yank the weapon out of the hunter's hands, making the man almost tumble forward as well.

"What the Hell…!?" he exclaimed, once he regained his footing.

Then there were clicking sounds, and next thing he knew, bullets were thrown at his face. What follows is some metal creaking; he barely dodged out of the way when he saw his gun that followed as well. As soon as his weapon was near his feet, the hunter could see that not only his shotgun was unloaded, but also twisted.

"Wha…" There is absolutely no way a small thing like a fox could do THAT!

Then the supposed small creature was now stepping out of the shrub. All the hunter could do was to look up in horror; his voice was caught in his throat.

When he finally found it, the hunter let out a cry so loud that it woke the birds from their slumber and take flight to the air.

* * *

Please leave a review/comment


	2. Chapter 2

I'm surprised on how popular this story has gotten…

Hopefully I would still keep this up.

As usual, a thousand thanks for Gabriel Nichole. Oh and btw, I highly recommend RWBY on this website called Rooster Teeth. The first episode is out.

* * *

Chapter 2

Light blue eyes slowly open as birds chirped their early songs. At first, he wanted to go back to sleep for another five minutes. But as soon as he was about to shut his eyes once more, he now remembered something within instant. Well, ten seconds to be exact…

Remember to bring this basket to your grandfather tomorrow, Jackie. He will be working overtime in his shop out in the woods.

Groaning loudly, Jack sluggishly rose up underneath the covers before stretching out his arms, hearing the sounds of his joints popping. He rolled his shoulders back a few times before feeling relaxation and swung his legs over his bed. Jack looked over to see his alarm clock, finding out that it was nearly nine.

"Enough time for me to prepare…" he said to himself before getting up to head over to his window.

As soon as he pulled back the curtains, he was greeted by the bright ray of the sun; seeing that he is not the only one getting up early in the village below.

"Just another day…"

"Morning, Grandma!"

An elderly woman looked up from cooking some breakfast, to see a familiar head of white. She smiled sweetly before scooping a bowlful of oatmeal.

"Oh, Jackie, you're up," she greeted back, as the said boy placed a kiss on her cheek. There was a slight Russian accent in her voice, not too thick but at the same time not to faint. "And here I was about to head up there to drag you out of bed myself."

Jack smiled his trademark grin as he gratefully took the bowl from his grandmother. "You can do that, but didn't your doctor say that it would go beyond your physical limitations?" He knew that it was a cheap shot, but he couldn't help it. It was in his nature to tease!

What he did not expect next was an airstrike attack in a form of an oven mitten in a form of a cartoonish reindeer with an oversized red nose, hitting him right in the face.

"Hey!" Jack sent a playful glare at his dear granny who responded by her own smirk.

"That's what I think you do every time you get out of bed, young man."

"Hahaha, touché, Granny….touché"

"I'm heading out, Grandma!"

He checked to see if he got everything in the messenger bag before heading out the front door. However, Jack his grandmother gently placing her hand on his shoulder; stopping him in his tracks.

"Hold on a moment there, Jackie," then she went into the jacket closet, rummaging through it before finally picking one of them out. It was a zipped up blue hoodie, and on its collar and sleeve cuffs were white designs that gave off the illusion of falling snow, Jack's favorite weather.

"Don't want you to catch cold on your way to your grandfather's workshop." He heard her pointed out as she took the piece of garment off of its coat hanger and unzipped it to place it on him. Jack hid his eye rolling but obliges anyway, setting the bag down gently before allowing his arms slip through the sleeves, feeling the familiar warm fabric slip on to him.

"It's only November, Grandma," he pointed out. "Just a slight chill in the air that's all."

His grandmother just gave him a light but playful bop on his head.

"Now don't sass me, young man," she lightly scolded as Jack picked up the messenger bag and opened the door. "And remember, don't stray..."

But she was cut off by her grandson who finished for her. "Don't stray from the path on your way to Grandpa's workshop, I know," then the white-haired teen turned to her with a reassuring smile. "Come on, Grams, I've been doing this like what? Since I was nine years old…" he leaned in to place a kiss on her wrinkled cheek.

"I'll be fine…the old man had been giving me some self-defense tips." He readjusts the bag one more time before heading out. "Love you!"

His grandmother smiled as she waved after him. "I love you too, sweetie!"

The elderly woman sighed heavily, watching her grandson's back as he head into town.

"I swear that mal'chik is somehow a magnet to attract trouble."

A melodic sound of wind chimes rang in the air as a couple stepped out of a spa, looking refreshed.

"What did I tell you, honey?" a young woman asked her boyfriend, smiling as she cuddled against his arm. "This place really brought us some sweet dreams."

The said boyfriend rolled his shoulders back, feeling the joints pop back into place as he sighed in content.

"I have to admit, I was skeptical at first…" then he turned to her with a smile. "But I was glad that I was proven wrong. You have to remind me to thank Mr. Lessmore for recommending this place to us when we get back."

Then they both heard the wind chimes rang again, causing the couple to turn around and saw the owner. However, they both had to look down in order to see him. The said owner is a rather small in stature, only coming up to their hip. Tufts of sandy blond hair fan from his head like a sun spreading its rays; well more like a star that you first see when night falls. In fact, the small man more or less gave off the illusion that he was glowing whenever he smiled. Either that or the fact that his usual attire of golden yellow had to do with it…

The small spa owner made a few hand signs, asking if they enjoyed their stay in the spa.

Luckily for him, the couple was fluent in sign language as they signal back that they were satisfied and they could not wait to come back here for their next vacation time. Feeling pride and satisfaction with this, the owner smiled brightly as he waved them goodbye before seeing them off; probably do a bit of sight-seeing around the town.

It was not easy handling a Bed and Breakfast which also doubles as a spa, but somehow Neil Sanderson (also known as Sandy to the locals) managed it with the StarDust Bed and Breakfast. It was one of the highlights of the Santoff Claussen town, along with the Nightlight Lake, where it was a popular spot for families (and a romantic moment at moonlit nights for couples), and the Big Root, one of the most ancient and largest trees, even before the town was founded. According to history, it was turned into a literal tree house by the founder, but that was a story for another time.

Sandy took a good look around as his fellow neighbors were opening up their shops, which most were Ma and Pa types. He knew all the names and faces of his fellow townsmen, which is quite helpful since he was rumored to be practically the oldest member. Which is yet to be proven since he doesn't look a day over 30; most of the children often joke that he must have been a witch or something, but it was just harmless fun, nothing malicious about it.

His face lit up when he saw a familiar figure in a blue hoodie jacket walking by, with an equally familiar bag.

"Hey, Sandy! Mornin'!" Jack greeted as he gave a mini salute.

Sandy smiled as he waved back, before signing "Off to see your grandfather again?"

He had known the youth when he was only a small boy, and the little man found out that he is a quick learner. Jack seemed to have a penchant to make some kind of game out of anything, which it actually comes in handy whenever he comes over to help out. True there were times that he tends to became a bit mischievous, but it always brought some smiles to both the locals and visiting tourists.

Especially with the ones that have one or few children.

"Yeah, you can say that…" then the white-haired teen takes a good look around in the town as it slowly wakes up. "This place will be at its busiest, especially when Christmas is coming up," Jack turned his attention back to him, but Sandy could tell that he must have been worried about his grandfather.

"I just hope the old man takes it easy."

Concerned for the young boy, the small man signed him some reassurance. "Give your grandfather some credit, Jack. He's more robust than you think."

Jack could not help but smile in gratitude as he knelt down to the latter's height and gave him a generous pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Little Man," he said, earning himself a smile from the elder. It was an affectionate nickname for him. "Good luck for this afternoon!"

Sandy waved back at him as Jack reassumes his journey to the outskirts of the town, before heading back inside for business. The spa doesn't run itself after all…

* * *

Author's note(s):

Neil Sanderson – I know that people are gonna nitpick about this, but I am aware that in the RotG/Guardians of Childhood universe, Sandy's full name is Sanderson ManSnoozie. But not wanting to disrespect the original author, as much as I love his creativity and wit to where the titles of the Guardians originated, I'm not kinda sorta satisfied with Sandy's full name. But that's just me…as for the name, Neil, as you all might be wondering, is a reference to the another acclaimed writer, Neil Gaiman, best known for titles such as _Coraline_, _American Gods_, and his most famous graphic novel series featuring his own take on the living anthromorphic personification of dreams, _The Sandman_, which chronicles the tales of the original weaver of dreams and his dysfunctional "family". _Star Dust_ is also reference to another one of Gaiman's works.

Mr. Lessmore – The surname of the main character, Morris Lessmore, from another William Joyce work, _The Fantastic Flying Books of Mr. Morris Lessmore_

* * *

As usual...please leave a comment or a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Just for the heads up, to those who read the original books, certain figures will be appearing soon.

Please note that this is unedited, I apologize for any mistakes that I have overlooked

I do not own Rise of the Guardians/Guardians of Childhood series, it is rightfully owned by William Joyce

* * *

Chapter 3

As Jack left the spa resort, he heard the familiar squeaking sound until a small bright aqua-green hummingbird came into view. He had to rapidly halt in his tracks when the small bird flew straight up to his face, to the point that he had to cross his eyes to see the small thing better as he leaned slightly back.

"B-Baby Tooth?!" he sputtered out. "What are you doing out of the dentistry?"

The hummingbird squeaked loudly for a moment before tugging on one of his hoodie strings, urging him to come along. He had known Baby Tooth and her owner, Toothiana Vayu (or Tooth as she was affectionately nicknamed by the local children) since she is a good friend of his grandparents. Jack doesn't remember the details, granted that he was a small kid back then, but from what they told him that she was of Southeast Asian descent on her maternal grandparents' side and possessed their heirloom jewelry box that is rumored to be carved from a large ruby. What he does remember is whenever he lost a baby tooth…he would go to Tooth in exchange for a small gift, usually a quarter.

However, there is one simple rule that every local kid in town has to follow: be good.

Jack, being a well-known prankster, somehow manages to stay on the town dentist's good side. Something about him having the best teeth that is white as freshly fallen snow or something…

Jack was brought out of his inner musing when Baby Tooth's tugging became a bit harder, as if she's trying to get drag him to the Punjam Hy Loo, the local dentistry. That is when he finally understood her sole reason to have him go with her.

Looks like another setback…

A sigh escaped through his nose, as he allowed himself to have Baby Tooth lead him to the dentistry. This might be a setback…gonna apologize to his dear grandpa once he finally arrived at his workshop.

"Alright, lead the way, little lady."

Once he arrive at the Punjam Hy Loo's waiting room and front desk, Jack was greeted by the sight of a familiar young woman kneeling in front of a small group of children who are sobbing their eyes out as she tries to coax them with something in her hand. Her back was turned on him, hearing her cooing something about gums and…blood?

"Oh boy…" was all he could speak out as Baby Tooth chirped in agreement.

The white-haired teen watched as the small hummingbird dart towards her owner and gently pecked Tooth for her attention. The older woman tore her eyes away from the children before noticing Jack's presence in the waiting room. She practically spun around, giving him the full view of her appearance.

To a person who wasn't from the town, Tooth's appearance practically screams out eccentric.

Her multi-colored hair of green and blue, with hints of golden-yellow, was curved upwards with some type of hair gel. There were glimpses of Hindu style jewelry on her person; a pair of golden bracelets that adorned around her wrists and hanging from her ears were three earrings in different sizes. While she wore a typical scrub, but she customized it by having a few patches of hummingbirds, her favorite bird, sewn on.

Jack could see a grateful smile on her heart shaped face as she whispered words of gratitude to her pet hummingbird. Tooth brisk walked over to the teen's side while trusting Baby Tooth to try to calm the children down. Jack glanced down to see few teeth in the palm of her hand, with some blood and bits of gum on them.

"Is this the fourth time you try to enlighten our youth about the wonders of teeth?" it was a rhetorical question, but yet Jack couldn't help but be amused by this.

A nervous laugh was heard from the older woman as she bashfully scratched her tanned cheek.

"Third, actually," then she shifted her light amethyst gaze over to the children who have calmed down, but still crying softly. "I know that you have something important to do, but…"

Jack just smiled as he grasped her shoulder gently. "Don't worry…I got this."

This would be a quick job, and it was something that Jack is very familiar with. Despite being one year away on becoming an adult, he's still a kid on the inside through and through. Perhaps that is a reason why that he could relate to children very well. Mainly he sees them as extended family and vice versa. The white haired teen knelt down before the children, smiling softly as they look up to him shyly.

"Hey, guys, how you two doing?" he gently asked, trying to keep things casual but at the same time soothing. "Is everything alright?"

The children, three boys and a girl, each one wiped their eyes free of tears before giving him their response in forms of nodding. Sniffing was heard as they wiped away tears, snot were beginning to drip, making Jack to motion to Tooth to get a box of tissues. Time to bring forth smiles…

"Today's your first dental appointment, is that right guys?" He asked, not before whispering words of gratitude to the older woman as he took the tissue box from her. The four nodded again, sniffing audibly as they each were given a tissue; they each blew their nose to clean out the mucus and debris. "I guess it must be that scary…I can understand that…"

Oh he remembered this well, he thought that the dentistry is a giant space ship and Tooth is an alien that is out to take his teeth as tribute to some sort of deity that wanted to eat the planets. But he was a small kid back then, what can he do? Jack smiled as he gained an idea.

"But it's not as bad as you think…" he reassured them. The teen smiled as the children were calm enough as they wiped away their tears, looking up to them in curiosity. Tooth watched as well, wondering what kind of method that he was about to use.

"Really?" came out a meek question from the girl. Jack nodded, happy to see them eager to hear.

"Yeah, Sasha, you see…this place is actually a spaceship and Tooth here," he gestured over to the older woman. "Is actually an alien princess from another planet, they are fairy-like beings that specialize in collecting teeth that contain the happy moments in the baby teeth, kinda like a librarian."

Sasha's face practically lit up, probably the part with the princess. "Like Mr. Qwerty and the Glow-Worm Library?"

"That's right," Jack said. "And…she is also the caretaker of a flying elephant!"

Fog, a boy closest to Sasha's age, gasped with wonder. "Like Dumbo!?"

"Yeah…but with actual wings!"

One of the boys seemed a bit skeptical. "Then, how do you know that she's not the type that wanted our brains?" he asked.

Jack turned to him with his trademark smile. "You don't believe me, William 3?"

It was a quirky kind of nicknamed that he and the others have come up in order to set the difference between the three Joyce brothers, each one named after their father, Old Man William. Why their parents chose to name their second eldest and youngest sons William while they have a William Junior? That is a question that will forever be unanswered, but they all just rolled with it. Besides, Tall William is catchier than Junior. And also, William the Absolute Youngest is just a mouthful.

"Nope," William 3 spoke up, crossing his arms over his little chest.

He knew that would be a skeptic among them. However…Jack knew just the trick.

"Don't worry, she's a good alien," he reassured him with a wink. "In fact, if you three are good…she would trade your baby teeth for a small gift!"

This brought the look of wonder on the small boy's face, the exact same look that he had when he was his age and was told the same thin. "Really?!" he asked, sounding excited. Jack nodded, giving him one of his trademark smiles.

"Really-really, Willy," he said, mussing up the boy's hair a bit. William 3 grumbled but smiled nonetheless. It was hard to hate someone like Jack, even if he's a big kid; he still found time to play with them.

Tooth couldn't help but smile as the children were finally calmed down. There is something about Jack that made him a natural among children. But there is still a job to do.

"Alright…Fog, you're up first."

* * *

"Thank you as always, Jack…you're a life-saver."

Jack's only reply was to smile as he shrugged his shoulders, with Tooth seeing him off by the front door. "It's nothing, Tooth, all in the day's work of the one and only Bringer of Fun!" it was his attempt to act cool and cockily confident but deep down that was his way of being modest. Tooth smiled at him gently before kissing his forehead. Baby Tooth tweeted before flying over to him and nuzzled against his cheek, and flew back to Tooth's side.

"Again, thank you…and sorry for keeping you from your errand," she looked guilty and apologetic. Jack frown at this, this certainly won't do. Not on his watch!

"Hey, don't sweat it, besides I'll be there before the old man could notice. I'll be quick as a bunny!" As an emphasis, he placed his hands by either side of his crown, resembling bunny ears. That brought the smile back on the dentist's face as she laughed. Baby Tooth dart around them, tweet as she go, serving as a reminder that Jack needed to get going.

"Right…later, Tooth! B.T.! I'll let Grandpa know that you two said hi!"

Tooth smiled brightly as the sun as she waved after his leaving form, while Baby Tooth hover her side, tweeting.

"Bye, be careful on your way to North's house!"

A sigh was softly heard, Tooth making one last look of the younger boy's back before returning back inside to the front desk. No time to waste, there are other appointments to look over…so much to do this morning.

* * *

Vayu – Tamil meaning "air" in reference to the Sisters of Flight in the original novels, the Guardians of Childhood.


	4. Chapter 4

Again, this chapter is unedited, I apologize if I overlooked any mistake, until then, please enjoy

* * *

Chapter 4

Jack took a deep breath and relish the crisp, fresh scent of the air, as he was about to near the woods. It's nice to live in the countryside…though he had always wanted to travel to see what the world is like; he figured he could wait one more year. After all, someone had to help his dear granny to keep Grandpa North grounded. That is until he was about to pass a small group of men. From the corner of his eye, one of them was talking animatedly while the others are just there to let everything they hear in one ear or out the other. Even though he has a rather important chore to take care of, Jack couldn't help but slow his pace a bit to hear the conversation better.

Even if it might be eavesdropping, curiosity wouldn't hurt right?

"I'm tellin' ya! I saw it! It was some sorta monster!" he sounded frantic, that is enough to make him stop in his tracks. A monster…is this guy serious?

He turned his attention a bit, making it look like he was just out to admire the morning scenery. Jack could see that one of the men rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms and sighed. "Yeah, right, Nash…and my kids are unicorn ponies," he commented, his accent was gruff and judging by his accent, it sounded southern. Jack only spoke to him a few times, but from what he knew about him is that he used to be some kind of a hunter until he settled for Jack-of-all-Trades kind of business; most of the time he call him Uncle Ball-Cap since he is never without a different kind of ball cap, no matter what the weather. Oh and he adopted two boys that were now somewhere in Kansas for college.

Another one of their friends stared at him with concern. "I think you've been hunting a bit too much," Reasonable and neutral…this ought to be good. "You've been drinking from the stream again? Or…maybe had a Jack Daniel's with you?"

Nash glared at him. "I didn't! And I'm not makin' this up!" Then he used his hands to emphasize his findings. "This thing was at least six or seven feet tall…" he raised his hand up to show that the height was high than his. "It was long ears…grey-blue fur, I think…and-and claws…and…it broke my gun!"

The reasonable member of their group looked skeptical. "So, you're saying that a monster in the woods…that seemed to be sabotaging all traps…broke your gun?"

Nash nodded frantically. "Yes!" he sounded desperate for someone to believe him.

Ball Cap sighed as he patted him on the shoulder. "Nash…maybe you need some help..."

"GAH! It's true! I swear! It can also talk too!"

_That would be enough…_Jack thought to himself. _I wasted enough time already._

And leaving behind the banter of the three old men, Jack made his way to the woods. Three times is enough, can't get distracted again.

* * *

"Six feet tall…long ears…greyish-blue fur…claws…and it has the ability to have human speech?" a snort escaped from him as Jack walked down the familiar path, with his hands in his hoodie pockets. "That guy has been in the woods too many times. Probably drinking too…"

Jack let out a relaxed sigh, taking in the atmosphere around him. A smile grew on his face when he heard a bird chirping a tone as it flew overhead among the branches, shielding him from the sun but gave enough light for him to see the path. It was a routine that he had enjoyed since he was a small boy. He laughed when he remembered that he was trying to talk to his grandma into letting him to deliver supplies or lunch to grandpa's workshop on his own when he turned 10.

He was begging her to let him do it by himself since he is now a "big boy"; despite the fact that Jack is scared of possibility of wolves coming out and eat him…

After a few times, Jack had gotten used to traveling into the woods by himself. Just had to remember that he needs to keep on the path to his grandfather's house in his mind, though once he was tempted to play with the small woodland creatures such as rabbits and squirrels…

His foot kicked a small pebble before him, humming a small tune to himself to keep him company. However, he cannot keep the hunter's banter out of his head.

If a creature such as that exists, why didn't he see it as well? Since Jack had been through the forest as long as he could remember and he haven't seen anything like that. Besides…even though it was only for business reasons, he didn't like how some hunters just kill for the fun of it. The thought of cubs and kittens orphaned and helpless after their mothers were ripped away from them only to find their rotting corpses being left out for the scavengers to feast upon, it was enough to make him sick. As much as he wanted to, he knew he wouldn't go up against someone that has a really thick head. And armed with a gun….

After all, who would listen to a kid who chose to stay in the town while some head out for higher education and expand their experience by seeing the world?

Then a soft sound broke through his thoughts, making him stop for a bit.

"What was that?"

He closed his eyes for a moment to pinpoint the sound. After a short moment, Jack heard it again, almost sounded like a whimper and it was not too far from where he is standing.

_Don't stray from the path…_

That alone barely stopped him when he was about to turn his feet. He didn't want to disappoint his grandma…but there is a helpless animal down there, and the last thing he wanted is to leave it to slowly die from infected wounds.

"…Just this once, right?" he asked himself before doing the unthinkable.

Jackson Overland Frost-North…stepped off of the path.

Even though there is a slight numb twist in his stomach, he had to ignore it for the time being. After all, no one, may it be human or animal, deserve to be left out in the woods trapped and slowly die alone. Jack had to admit, he was nervous about venturing the unknown parts of the woods, but luckily for him, he doesn't need to go too far off of the path. He pulled back the bushes, coming across a small orange-furred fox. His heart broke at the pitiful sight of the poor creature as it tries to pull one of its hind legs out of the bear trap.

"Oh, you poor thing…" Jack removed his messenger bag as he quickly walked over to the fox. The vulpine creature saw him and growled out at him, understandable that he was being defensive. "Don't worry, little guy, I'm not gonna hurt you," he reassured him. Then he opened up his messenger bag and pulled out one of the honey ham sandwiches. He broke off a piece before holding it out to the fox.

"Here…it's all right…" Jack spoke in a soothing tone, hoping that it won't even bite off his fingers.

To his relief, the fox stopped growling and sniffed his offering before lapping up the sandwich piece. After gulping it down, the fox finally calmed down (a bit) but still whimpering; Jack see the hind leg is slightly bleeding. Looking around, he finally found a stick that is thick enough to withstand the force power of the bear trap.

Jack grabbed it before lodging it between the jaws and pulled it apart, wide enough for the small creature to pull its leg out. After seeing that it was far enough, he released the trap, with the jaws still locked on the stick. "Alright, worst part is over," then he looked over to find the fox licking its wound. He should have it treat it before it gets hurt any more, including the fact it wouldn't get any far if a bigger predator comes along. Jack took out a handkerchief and bottled water, before reaching out to the fox.

"Come here," he coaxed it gently, not wanting to scare the poor thing. "I won't hurt you, I promise."

The fox looked reluctant, even after giving it food, it still wouldn't trust him. Jack sighed as he had to do this the other way.

He stood up and slowly walked over to the fox, which is now shivering in fear. When he is near enough, Jack knelt down in order to show that he is non-threatening.

"Hey, there's no need to be scared…I'm a good guy."

"Dat's what they all say…"

* * *

Who said that? Is it the fabled beast that the hunter was talking about? Will Jack live long enough to get to his grandfather's house in time? Why am I asking YOU all of these questions? Stick around for the same bat time same bat site!


End file.
